Waiting For You
by lilaznbabe
Summary: Ichigo finally realizes how much he needs Rukia, but is he too late? I had to remake the summery sorry didn't sound too good. Well its my 1st fanfic i hope you enjoy. Plz review!
1. Waiting For You

Ok you mite want to play the song Waiting for You by Anson Hu. One of my favorite songs. It kind of fits the mood into this chapt let me know wat you think. thx for reading!

Waiting for You

By lilaznbabe13

The battle against Aizen has finally ended, Orihime was saved and everyone had returned to their normal lives. Well, not everyone.

(Guitar melody playing)

_How could I've been so weak?!_

Ichigo was sitting in his room alone, playing with his guitar. Normally he wouldn't even play with his instrument, its only purpose was for looks but for some odd reason, he felt the need to strum his guitar. He played a slowing, beautiful yet sad melody. It was as if his emotions were pouring out of that guitar.

_'__I should have been stronger, I couldn't control myself!__' He thought to himself._

His head shifts toward his closet, where his comrade, his partner, his friend and love use to hide away in secrecy from his family. She was the reason he could fight and protect again. She was the reason the weight on his shoulders were less heavy. She's the reason the rain had stopped falling and now the rain pores down on him once again and he can't help but think about her. He turns away with a look of shame, he's ashamed of himself for what he had done that day and he can only pray that she's still alive.

_Flashback_

_It seemed as if the battles will never end. Some men were injured or dead and finally__ the__ battle against Aiz__en had__begun;__ only __Ichigo__ could fight__ this battle__. Swords clashed against one another and blood was splashed everywhere. Everyone watched in amazement and fear. Ichigo __then__ went bankai and than is vizard form. He lunges in towards Aizen chest and finally end__ing__ the battle. Finally, it is over, the war has ended and maybe the 2 worlds will be at piece. Everyone cheered with joy until… "AHHH!" cried __Ichigo__. The mask has not vanished. Ichigo sways back and forth, trying to take off the ma__sk but the mask won't seem to let go of his face__"Kurosaki-kun?!"__What's wrong with him?!" cried Orihime. No one knew what was going on except for __Rukia__. This __sit__uation was very familiar to her especially after fighting with her past moments __ago;__ it became much more memorable than ever.__ She could feel her stomach twist and her throat __choke. A familiar pain stabs her in her heart once again and she couldn't take it much longer.__"H-his hollow is taking over." She could hardly speak and she had a look of fear in her eyes._

_'__No! T__his can't be happening, not again, Ichigo!!!__'__ She couldn't allow her past to repeat itself so she ran towards Ichigo __and __held him tight__ly__. Ichigo__ suddenly feels a warm, comforting spirit__ and __stops his maniac swaying. __"R-rukia?"__The__ half side of his mask cracked.__ '__Good,__ he still has some self control.' She thought. __"Ichigo, you idiot!"__"Snap__ out of it!" She __cried, trying to knock some sense into him. She looked deep into his eyes. One side was __fierce__ and frightening. The other half was soft and mellow with worry. Rukia smiled and then… Slash Cold metal pierced through her. _

_"I-Ichigo,__" she__ tried to speak "Ichigo, don't give up!" she cried_

_"R-R__ukia, I can't control myself!" Ichigo was fighting himself and was losing._

_She starts to pore out tears of pain. "__Idiot__," She tried to encourage him like she always did. "When I tell you not to give up, don't!" Her hands ran across his face. One hand felt soft skin, the other felt hard, rough, __and bone__ like mask. She felt herself become dizzy, she had to act fast. With her little strength she had left, she pulled his mask off. Ichigo gasped like he hasn't breathed in years and __Rukia__ fell into __Ichigo's__ arms. _

_Tear drops fell on to Rukia's gray cheeks. She couldn't hang on much longer. _

_"Rukia!" he cried_

_"Rukia, I'm sorry, this is my fault, __Please__ don't give up on me!"_

_Her lips made a curve, and she gave a weak chuckle. _

_"You idiot, don't blame yourself for stupid reasons like this." She reassured him._

_"After all, I was the one that ran to you." "__If__ I die than that would be my liability, not yours." She gripped his robe and made him stare into her blue eyes. "So __damnit__, strawberry, if you blame this on yourself I'll kill you for sure." __All was quiet for a moment than, "__Ichigo__, a very good friend of mine told me that it's not good to die alone." "When you die, you always want to make sure you leave your heart to someone. Her eyes began to pore again, "so what I'm trying to say is…" "Ichigo, please live on and take good care of my heart." __With that said and done, her hand fell to the ground, her eyes closed shut and her body became lifeless. _

_"RUKIA!!!"_

(End of Flashback)

Ichigo looks outside his window, searching, hoping that Rukia will show up. He hopes to hear her yell at him, hit him or call him names. It really didn't matter to him what she would do, but to see and hear her would mean everything to him.

'Rukia, please come back.' He collapsed down to his knees and banged his fist into the ground. He cried and he couldn't forgive himself for what he has done.

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review but go easy on me, its my first fic and i would really like some tips from the pros here. Hehe thx**


	2. Keep Living

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing, it really encouraged me to write more thx. So here's the next chapt hope you enjoy this more than the 1st one. KEEP REVIEWING! Ok as you know from the last chapt i had you listen to a song well today's theme music is by Alicia Key Like You'll Never See Me Again.**

**Waiting for You**

**By lilaznbabe**

**(Rukia's P.O.V)**

Everything was black, cold and lonely. 'Ichigo' she called to him weakly. She felt as if she had lost all her strength and she was surely facing death real soon. It's pretty ironic though, she's spent most of her life guiding the dearly departed and now she's waiting for her guide to help her pass on. She felt a bright light shine through her eyes. Her eyes shot open and she woke up in chains leading her into darkness. "What's going on?" she panic. She tried everything that she could to pull herself free but no budge, it just slowly kept on pulling her into darkness. '_So__ this is how the death god__s pas__s on, alone' _she thought to herself sadly and collapsed on the to the cold, white floor crying.

**(Ichigo's P.O.V)**

**"**Rukia! Rukia!" he cried.

Everyone started running towards them while Ichigo cradled her body in his arms.

Byakuya stood from a distance and glanced at his sister's lifeless body. One look was all it took, he felt angry, sad and weak. He was mad at Ichigo but madder at himself, he was never there for her when she needed him. When she needed a big brother to comfort her, he failed to do that for her.

_'Rukia if you can hear me, __I__ apologize__…__ for everything.'_

"Rukia!" Renji cried. He couldn't believe his eyes, Rukia was dead. "You bastard," he roared at Ichigo. He tried to tackle Ichigo but Chad held him back and tried to calm him down. Renji then collapsed from Chad's arm and started crying. "Why? WHY?!"

"Ichigo she needs medical attention, we have to leave to Soul Society now." Ordered Unohana.

"Wait, Orihime quick you think you can heal her?" Ichigo begged

"Kurosaki-kun you know I would try but I don't know if I can heal the dead." She felt unsure.

"Please Orihime, for Rukia sake." He reassured. "You and I both know that your powers are great, you can save her."

A look of sureness took over her unconfident look. She knelt down beside him and used everything she could to bring back Rukia.

"I'll do my best." She said. She placed both her hands above her chest and a bright glow appeared. It was hours now and still no luck, even Orihime's healing couldn't save Rukia. Dripped in sweat, Orihime collapsed on to the floor breathing heavily. "Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchki-san," tears began to pore out of her eyes again. "I'm sorry I failed you both."

Ichigo couldn't believe it, is this the end for her? Then… gasp her chest jolted up as if there was shock that ran through her body and she fell unconscious again in his arms.

"She's breathing!" Ichigo screamed with hope.

Everyone's faces lifted up with hope as well, so there's still a chance for Rukia after all.

"Quickly, we have to take her to Soul Society while she's still breathing." Unohana ordered.

Ichigo nodded. He got up and carried Rukia bridle style to Soul Society.

'_Please Rukia, hold on just a bit longer, please.' _He begged.

**(Rukia's P.O.V)**

Rukia was lying on the floor, crying while she was chained up.

"Enough!"

She popped her head up from the sudden sound.

"Honestly are you that pathetic?"

A woman with long white hair and dress appeared out from a white and cold fog. Rukia took a look at this beautiful woman and realized who she was.

"Sode No Shirayuki?!"

"Please, to see you too."

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

**(Ichigo's P.O.V)**

Ichigo waited silently with the others, praying that Rukia's still alive. The door was slightly opened, enough for him to see Rukia. Suddenly, Unohana steps out of the room to give everyone the results. But Ichigo didn't want to hear anything; he wanted to see it for himself. Before she could speak, Ichigo ran past her, into the room to find Rukia still unconscious. Her eyes were half way open and barely had any glow in them. He couldn't see the shine in her eyes like before, nothing. He knelt down beside her bed and held her hand tightly. Her arms were still cold like snow. There was no longer any warmth in them either. He took her hand, placed it against his lips. He couldn't hold in the tears any longer, rivers started flowing down his cheeks.

"I-is she… will she make it?" he asked.

"Well, her chances of living are still uncertain," "it's more of her choice whether or not she wants to continue living." She answered.

"What do mean her choice?"

"As she was dying, we tried to salvage her life and Orihime's healing did give her a chance to live but she still has a chance at death as well." She explained.

"I don't understand though, why?" He asked

"I don't know any other way to explain this, but she's stuck between living and death."

**(Rukia's P.O.V)**

**"**What do you mean I have to choose?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Do you desire to live or not?" She questioned her

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"Are you sure or are you just lying to yourself like always?"

"What are you talking about?" Rukia became confused

"If you truly want to live than you should be able to break out of those chains." She explained.

"But for some odd reason when I found you, you were lying there, crying and giving up."

"So tell me Rukia, who are you trying to prove here me or you?"

Rukia had to admit, she had a point. What's left for her in the living world? Than Ichigo came to mind; her life was hell until he came along. She had to admit, even though he's an idiot, she truly enjoyed being around him, just like Kaien. But who is she kidding, his love is probably belongs to someone else, after all, she's a shinigami and he's a mere human who poses the powers of a shinigami.

As she was about to loose hope, she felt a warm feeling in the white and chilly room.

_'Rukia…'_

"Ichigo?"

_'Rukia, I don't know if you can hear me but sigh' _

_'Don't Die On Me OK!' 'Don't give __up;__ you have so much to live for.' _

_'__You don't know how__ blessed__ you are, with__ people who care about you and love you'_

While Rukia was listening, she began shedding tears.

"Ichigo, I want to. But it's just too hard for me."

_'Don't leave us Rukia.' 'What about Renji, your only best friend.' _

_'Your squad, the others at school, you brother…' _**he hesitated for a bit.**

_'What about me?' _

Rukia looked up from this comment.

_'Don't leave me Rukia, I need you.'_

_'When you're not around I feel weak, less strong.' 'All my life, I felt weak, until you came along and changed that.' 'When my mother died, my world started to crumble__ and I would constantly blame myself__. Every day of my life I would feel the rain falling on me, even when __it's__ not raining I can still feel it poring. But you, you stopped it from falling Rukia__.' 'So please Rukia, wake up, wake up!'_

Rukia just sat there taking in what Ichigo just said; it encouraged her to keep on living. Now she's fighting to break free of her chains.

"I'm not going to die Ichigo, I won't die!"

**(Ichigo's P.O.V)**

"Ichigo I it's best if you head back home and rest." Renji adviced

"I'm not leaving! I won't leave here until she wakes up!"

Renji grew angry and pulled him up by the collar. "And then what? She wakes up in 50 years and you go home to what? Your friends need to go back and rest too you know!" Ichigo was about to retort when… "Kurosaki, rest assured we will inform you of Rukia's condition, but you must leave now." Ichigo took one last glance at Rukia. "I'll come back, I promise." And then he left.

**(Rukia's P.O.V)**

"Just a little bit more," She pulled and pulled with all her strength.

Crack she's free.

Rukia's eyes pop open to find herself in the infirmary, alone.

"Where's Ichigo?"

She got out of bed and ran straight towards the door to search for him.

(NORMAL)

She ran at the hill where the others were taking their leave, on top she could see Ichigo walking through the doors.

"Ichigo!" She called out to him. But he couldn't hear her. Once she made it to the entrance it shut. She banged the gate with her fist and fell to the ground, she was too late.

**Well there you have it Rukia lives but will she be able to see ichigo once again? We'll find out next time but until then keep reviewing!**


	3. Some Guidenss

**ok here's the next chapter, yay! I'm really happy about the reviews i'm getting so plz keep it up and i'll keep writing chapters for you guys to read. Thank you!  
****  
**

**Waiting for You**

**Lilaznbabe**

It's been weeks now and still no new of Rukia's condition. Besides getting pound on by his father, mornings seem quieter lately. There was no one there to talk to him, to yell at him or to argue with him, it was as if he was missing a part of himself for some reason. He didn't understand it at all, if Rukia was gone, his life should be back to normal, right? But it's not, Ichigo's missing someone important in his life again and this time he was truly the cause of it.

School seemed the same, everyone was greeting him and Keigo was still annoying as hell. Still, even though people are going on with their daily routine, things were still diverse to him, Ichigo felt unusual. Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were the only ones to notice and they knew why.

Ichigo would just sit in his desk now, day dreaming, wondering and silently praying to see rukia show up through the window like she did before. He wanted to hear yell at him, telling him to quit moping around and get his ass in gear. But just like every other day, she never showed up.

Orihime took a glance at Ichigo, she felt sorry for him and a little bit jealous. She cared for Ichigo a lot, enough to love him probably and she had to admit she was a bit envious towards Rukia. She knows she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. 'Ichigo how can I bring that smile to your face like she did?' she thought sadly.

School has finally ended and Ichigo felt like crap. Usually, when he felt like this Rukia would always catch him and ask him what was troubling him. She never did it in a nice way but it was her way of asking that made it so easy for him to open up to her. Having no one to turn to, he decided to talk to someone who he knows will listen to him. Even though he can't see this person or hear this person, he was sure able to feel and know that that person was there to listen.

"Hey Mom," he sat himself down next to a grave stone. "Can you hear me?" He smiled a bit. "Well, I hope you're listening because I really need to talk to you." He took a deep breath and began his confessions. "Well, I have good news and bad news," "Good news is, I think I might like this girl." "Yeah, wouldn't dad be happy to hear that huh?" he chuckled a bit and then became sadder.

"I think you'll like her mom,"

"She a big pain in my ass…" he stops for a moment.

"But she really knows how to cheer me up."

"She likes to make me mad, pick on me, call me names, hit me and just does a pretty good job at annoying me too."

"But that's what I love about her." He smiled for the first time in a long time. In his mind an image of Rukia appeared. But he then shook it off because he remembered what he had done.

"Too bad you won't be able to meet her though."

"You see mom,"

"I killed someone very important to me again."

"I know when you died; people would say that it's not my fault."

"But this person I killed was truly my responsibility this time."

"I wish you could meet her though mom, she's really special to me."

"She's almost as special as you."

"I swear, she has your gift when it comes to cheering me up,"

"But now that she's gone, there's no one else to make me happy."

Once everything was said and done and his confessions were spilling out, Ichigo felt his eyes welling up and tears flowing down his cheeks. He traced his mother's grave as if he was trying to feel her mother's spirit.

"Mom, how do I make this pain go away?" His head fell and suddenly a familiar voice spoke from behind.

"I'll tell you how Ichigo, suck it up!"

'_No way, is it?'_

Ichigo swerved around to find a…"Rukia?!"

"No it's your mother in Rukia's body," "of course it me you fool." She mocked.

Ichigo just sat there in awe and disbelief. Normally he would retort back from that type of insult, but what he did really shut Rukia up.

His arms were wrapped around her tiny body and she couldn't help but blush from his warm touch. After her shock, she hugged him back. He held her like there was no tomorrow. He held her and wouldn't let go it was as if he feared that Rukia would leave again if he did. Rukia didn't mind though, she was happy to see Ichigo and was very happy to hear what Ichigo was saying to his mother. Little did he know that she heard every confession that came out of his mouth.

"So, Ichigo," she spoke up. "Who's that special girl you keep talking about?"

Special moment now over and Ichigo is in for some deep shit.

**Damn he is in some deep shit now. Will confess to her or lie is ass off. U'll find out if you keep reviewing. thank you!**


	4. I Have Confessions

**Hey everyone sorry�I haven't updated in a while, well here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy this one. **

**Waiting for You**

**By lilaznbabe**

"So Ichigo," Rukia spoke. "Who was that special girl you keep talking about?"

Special moment now ruined and Ichigo calm and eased feeling is replaced by a panic undergo.

'_Shit, did she hear me this whole time?' _Ichigo doesn't know what to do at the moment. Should he tell her the truth or just straight up lie his ass off. 

"Um… well…" Ichigo stalled for as long as he could, hoping that something would interrupt this moment. "Well she's…" beep, beep a familiar ringing sound interrupts him. Rukia reaches in her dress and takes out her phone. "It appears we have some duties to attend to." Ichigo sighs with relief, _'yes, never thought I would say this but thank you hollows for appearing.' "_Don't think our little conversation here is over, we'll finish this later." 

'_Damn maybe I should just let the Hollow kill me before we speak ofit again.'_

They both ran towards the location of the Hollow, he seemed pretty basic so it should be an easy kill for both of them. Ichigo felt really happy and strong; it was like his powers had finally returned to him after a long period of time. Fighting alongside Rukia was a blessing to him, he longed for Rukia to return and fight with him, encourage him and care for him, he needed her. It was just like the old days when they would run around town killing hollows and other powerful beings. Together, they've gained so much and their relationship grew every moment they were together. 

Once they've reached their location, both of them took on their shinigami form. Now, even though the Hollow was a weak one, it was no fool. Every strike they made on the hollow, it would dodge it without getting any scratches on it. 

"Damn, this Hollow won't fucking die." Ichigo yelled in frustration. 

"Stop complaining and just slice him." Rukia yelled back. 

"Rukia, watch out!" _slash_ That distraction was all the Hollow needed to strike Rukia. 

'_Damn, I was reckless.'_

Ichigo quickly shunpon **(sorry idk how to spell that)** to Rukia and carried her away from the Hollow. Her arm was dripping a trail of blood for the hollow to follow. Ichigo couldn't stand looking at Rukia like this, even with a small wound, would make Ichigo tick. 

'_No, not this again, I won't let you die again Rukia, not as long as I'm here to protect you.'_

Ichigo ran towards a park and placed her under a tree for her to rest. Then the hollow pops out from the forest pursuing both Ichigo and Rukia. But Ichigo wouldn't allow anyone or anything for the matter, harm Rukia. His Zanpakto blocked the Hollow's attack, reflecting it's assault. Ichigo then leaped on to the Hollow and sliced it in half, killing the Hollow. He returned to Rukia and carried her back to his home so that he can tend to her injuries. 

_(Later that day)_

"OW! Dammit Ichigo, pull it any tighter, my arm might as well pop right off." She yelled. 

"Well, deal with it!" He yelled back. "Its not my fault you had to be an idiot and get yourself hurt again. You know you could have lost your life again if you weren't anymore reckless." Rukia's grouchy expression changed into a confused yet sorrowful look. She placed her hand on Ichigo's hand where he was wrapping her bandage. 

"Ichigo, how many times I have to tell you," She reassured him. "I can take care of myself, I'm not helpless, you don't have to worry about me."

"But that's the thing Rukia," he argued "I can't help but worry about you." 

He gripped her hand a little tighter and placed his head down so that she won't be able to see him cry.

"When you died, I felt guilty." "Well, it is my fault anyway." 

"You know when I lost my mother when I was little, I felt like my world was coming to an end." 

"Her death to me was like life with no meaning."

"She was the reason I was happy all the time, I felt strong when she was around me and I loved her so much."

"But in the end, I lost her."

Rukia began to get teary herself, she didn't know what to say to him at the moment, she couldn't even bring up the strength to smack upside the head and call him an idiot. She was about to speak when Ichigo raised his head up. 

"Then you came along,"

"I don't know how you did it, but because of you I was able to protect again."

"That meant everything to me."

"ha, you know when I first met you I thought you were some annoying midget that won't get off my back," That comment made Rukia angry and she was about to retort until.

"But your annoying ass made my life worth living."

"Because of you I can feel happy like I did when my mother was still around and I owe you so much Rukia and I don't ever want to lose you like I lost my mother."

After his confession, he held on to her hand and placed it near his lips and gave it a peck while his dark brown eyes were looking straight into her's. Rukia was very astonished of what Ichigo said and the funny thing was she felt the same way.

"You know," Rukia finally spoke. "It's funny but I feel the same way about you."

Ichigo looked confused.

"I mean I didn't lose my mother or anything like that, but I did lose someone very important in my life."

"When I became a Kuchiki, it was nearly all the honor I could ever receive."

"But the bad thing about it was people treated me differently because I belonged to a higher class family."

"That's when I met Kaien Shiba," "He was my superior in my squad."

"He would treat me no different than the other people in our squad."

"He's not afraid to yell at me or even insult me."

"I was thankful to him because of that and I began to admire him."

While Ichigo was hearing this, he became a bit jealous of this Kaien guy, but he was happy that Rukia was confessing to him about her secrets. But this isn't the type of thing he wanted to hear.

"Sadly he had a wife, which I idolized."

"So what happen to this Kaien guy? Is he still alive?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, no he died by my hands." She felt the guilt rushing right back to her heart and started to gripped Ichigo's hand more. 

"That night his wife was taken over by a Hollow, he asked if he could fight his wife alone, I couldn't stand watching him fight to his death."

"He ended up losing and the Hollow consumed him as well."

Her eyes began to well up as she described her horrible past to Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his strong arms around her and rested his headon hers in hopes to comfort her. 

"I couldn't recognize him at all, it was his body, but what I saw in that body was a monster."

"At first I ran away, but for some odd reason I stopped and faced him."

"He threw himself right at me and that's when I plunged my sword through his chest."

Tears flowed right down her cheek and Ichigo had no clue how hard it must be for her to carry that sort of burden with her all this time. He rubbed her arms to ease her pain.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you to deal with that."

Rukia smiled a bit at that comment. It was true, it was painful, heartbreaking and she couldn't live with herself for what she did.

"You have no idea Ichigo," she said.

"But you know what got me back on my feet after all those years of pain and regret?"

Ichigo lifted his head and wanted to hear her secret.

"You,"

Ichigo looked really confused, what did she mean by him.

"Thanks to you I don't feel any burden of the past."

"I owe you so much for that as well."

"Heh, I guess we're even then." He said to lighten up the mood.

Rukia giggled at his comment and stared straight into his eyes.

"You know," she moved her head closer to examine him. She moved close enough that their noses touched. "You sort of remind me of him."

"Your face, attitude, pride, spirit, your whole being reminds me so much of him."

"But you know what the difference between you two is?"

She paused and began to blush a dark pink and then she made a supriselip contact with Ichigo's lips. She wrapped her arms around him to get more comfortable. After Ichigo got used to the shock of it all, his arms took over her waist and pulled her closer and he made the kiss much more deep and passionate. They soon ran out of breath and parted an inch away.

"I love you more than I could ever love him." She finished her sentence.

Ichigo smirked and pecked her lips one more time.

"Likewise," 

Ichigo than consumed her mouth with his own again and a new beginning has finally unfolded.

**Well hope you enjoyed it PLZ� review and i'll write more. thx**


	5. Our Love Is Confidential

**Ok first of all i would like to thank moonfan2012, Hachimitsu-sama, Alice001 and rukia death kuchiki for reviewing every chapter. You guys really encourage me to continue writing so i have to thank you guys for that. But i really want more reviews cuz i'm starting to think that this story sucks. So plz people keep review PLZ!**

Waiting for You

**By lilaznbabe**

Rukia wakes up to ray of sunlight shining through the windows. As she slowly rises up out of bed, she stops to find strong arms wrapped around her waist and a leg straddling her own. It was a bit awkward laying in bed with Ichigo. But she never felt more comfortable in bed. She kept staring at his sleeping figure and couldn't resist but move her hands through his hair and slowly move them down to feel his cheeks. Ichigo felt her soft touch and opened his eyes to see Rukia's ocean blue eyes. 

"About time you woke up," She said "We have to get ready for school."

Ichigo shifted a bit and gave a tired sigh. "Do we have to?"

She smiled at his question. "Yes, now get your ass up so I can get ready."

After their big 'confessions' Ichigo and Rukia became a couple but their relationship was oblivious to others. 

_(Flashback)_

Ichigo had his lips against Rukia's and they were engaging in a passionate kiss. His hand was holding her head while the other hand was keeping her balance by wrapping his arm around her waist while, Rukia was gripping onto his shirt. He lightly pulled her head back to gain access in her mouth. He started a battle against her tongue with his own. Their little make-out session seemed endless until Ichigo stopped real quick to catch his breath. 

"So," Ichigo started. "Are we official?"

All Rukia did was smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "No, we're just kissing for the hell of it." She said sarcastically. Ichigo had a pissed off look in his face but it changed when Rukia gave him one more kiss. She then sat down on Ichigo's bed. 

"You know Ichigo," She said. "I think we should keep our relationship confidential to everyone."

"Why?" Ichigo asked a bit worried. 

"Well," she said looking down. "Orihime for one thing,"

She knew Orhime was in love with him and she didn't want to hurt her.

"You know she really likes you and I just don't want to break her heart."

"Ok, but I think she would understand." He said then thought for a minute and had a second opinion of what he just said.

"Even if Orihime were ok with us I don't think Soul Society would approve, especially my brother." 

Ichigo shook at the thought of her brother and what ill and tortuous things he might do to Ichigo if he found out that he was dating his sister. 

"If anyone here were to know about us than the news might get to Soul Society," she explained.

"I get what you're saying but what's wrong with us being together?" He asked still a bit confused.

"I don't know if you understand this by now or not," She said. "But shinigamis are not allowed to be involved with humans what's so ever. I mean come on they tried to kill me because I gave you my powers, you think they're going to approve of us having a relationship?" she argued.

"Well," Ichigo started. "I guess we have no choice but to keep our relationship private."

Ichigo made a smile as he thought about something good.

"You know the best thing about keeping this a secret," He began leaning into her. "Is that my dad or anyone else who annoys the hell out of me are unaware us." He explained.

Rukia giggled a bit and looked at him playfully in the eyes.

"So no annoying rumors or questions from any of them," She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Ichigo walked back into his room with only his pants on. Rukia blushed at this site and couldn't help but check him out. His body was tone, buff, yet slim. He had a nice pair of 6 packs and she just wanted to touch them. Rukia was so caught up looking at Ichigo, she didn't even notice Ichigo staring at her un-button top. 

"Nice top," Ichigo smirked. 

Rukia was looking at him weird and then looked down to see what the hell he was talking about and then she started to blush.

"Shit," she hurried and button up her shirt, trying to hide a red ass, embarrassed face. Ichigo just stood there and smirked and Rukia hated it.

"You know your father might be rubbing off on you, pervert." She said.

That comment made Ichigo a bit angry. He hates it when she compares him to his father. 

"What" he yelled. "I'm nothing like that perverted bastard." He yelled.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She said with a smirk. 

Ichigo was about to retort until he felt her lips on his and she quickly pulled away. Before he knew it she already left out the window.

"Damn, that girl is going to drive me nuts." He said to himself.

_Bang bang bang_

Ichigo heard a loud banging noise inside his desk, he forgot that he threw Kon in there and locked it. Hopefully he didn't hear their whole conversation last night.

**Oh shit wat's going to happen, what if Kon did hear everything, what do you think is going to happen? Well hope you enjoyed PLZ review.**


	6. Promise

**Ok this chapter to me is really sad and romantic at the same time. But i also tried to add a bit of humor. But plz guys i want to see more reviews. Thank you to those who have, I LUV U ALL! Well hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Waiting for You

**By lilaznbabe**

* * *

"Oh shit!" Ichigo walked right to his desk and just stood there, thinking. He was thinking about many things, like how much Kon had heard from last night, what would happen to him and Rukia if he knew and what he should do if he does know. After moments of thinking, he decided to open the drawer, where he locked Kon in. Ichigo felt a soft kick in the head and started fuming. 

"Ichigo you bastard!" he yelled. Kon was rampaging back and forth on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo just stood there trying to hold back the urge to put Kon in a shredder. "Where's Nee-san? What did you do to her?" He yelled.

"Nee-san, Nee-san," He called out for Rukia. "How could you Ichigo, first you took advantage of her and then you went and killed her didn't you?" Kon started crying while Ichigo shoved his face down into his desk, trying to shut him up. But it was pointless because he could still hear a loud muffle sound under his hands. "You evil bastard I'll report you to everyone!" What he said made Ichigo more tick and scared at the same time. Ichigo gripped Kon's throat to make him shut up and then pulled him close to his face so they could see eye to eye. 

"Then what," he asked with an angry tone. "You tell Soul Society and they'll take Rukia again, probably for good." Kon started looking down to the ground while Ichigo's grip loosens form his throat. "What if they kill her Kon, huh, and then what would become of her?" Ichigo dropped Kon to the floor and faced the other direction just to hide his tears. "I… I'm in love with her Kon," Ichigo chocked a bit from his crying. "I've just figured that recently when I thought I lost her for good." He smiled a bit at that thought. "Just last night I was finally able to confess that to her."

Kon felt ashamed and scared at the same time. He didn't mean to make Ichigo this upset and he surely didn't want Rukia to leave again. 

"Believe me Kon, losing her is the last thing I want to do." His fist started to grip and tense up. 

"So please Kon, don't let anyone know about me and Rukia." He turned right around to look at Kon and the look in his eyes was pleading Kon to not tell anyone his and Rukia's little secret. 

"I promise Ichigo," Kon started to cry. "I won't tell a soul." He ran towards Ichigo and hugged him around the leg.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Ichigo went down stairs to grab a bite to eat and leave for school. Once he made it down he was greeted by a familiar foot coming right toward his face. He ducked down and dodged it and then knees him in the groan. 

"Dammit old man," he said grabbing some toast. "Is this how you always greet you children in the morning?"

Ichigo's father was just lying on the floor, crying and holding his balls. "It seems my boy's senses are back." 

"Ichi-Ni you seem really happy today," Yuzu said looking at her brother very close. "I don't know what but for some reason you seem really… happy."

Isshin got up to look at his son's eyes himself and found the sparkles in his eyes.

"Could it be," he said and then began pouring tears of joy out of his eyes. "I can't believe it; my son has finally fallen for someone." He ran toward the big size poster of his beloved wife. 

"Oh my darling," He embraced the poster. "Our son has finally chosen a woman to make little grandchildren for us." He felt a hard bang on his head that was caused by his own son. 

"Err, can it old man," He constantly stomped his father's head further down to the ground. "Stop thinking like a perverted bastard, you're going to scare Yuzu and Karin for God sakes."

Isshin lifted his head up a bit to speak. "Say what you will about me Ichigo, but you can't hide the fact that you're in love with a woman from your father."

"Why you bastard," He yelled. "Shut the hell up already." He chased his father around the house.

* * *

_(Rukia's P.O.V)_

Rukia was walking slowly to school and in deep thought of the situation that she was in. 

"What have a done," she said to herself. "I Just put Ichigo in danger again and all because of my own selfish reasons." She stopped for a moment to cry.

'_If anything were to happen to Ichigo… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.'_

"I love you Ichigo," she fell to the ground and began to cry. "But I think what we did was a mistake." She said to herself. Being with him felt so right to her and loving him was bliss. But deep in her heart she knew that being with him is a crime and loving him would be a transgression. She just sat there thinking whether or not to leave Ichigo and her love for him behind. But would she be able to do that? 

"I…I think its best if I left here…and never comeback."

"I'm sure he'll do fine without me." She cried.

**To be continued...**

**HAHA maybe not!**

"I don't think so," She heard a familiar voice coming from behind and she couldn't turn around to face him.

Ichigo found her kneeling down to the ground crying and heard her saying that she wanted to leave. But he wouldn't allow that, never. Rukia stood up and wiped her tears, but she still looked on ahead of her. She couldn't bare seeing Ichigo's brown eyes because she knew it will make her weak. Ichigo stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her like there was no tomorrow. 

"Idiot," he said. "Didn't you understand from last night?" He began to cry. 

"My life is meaningless without you." "I need you to stay with me."

"But Ichigo," She said. "If they found out they could kill you." She turned her head a bit to look into his eyes. "What am I going to do then?"

"I thought I told you to stop doing that."

"If we're going to have a relationship then I'm going to be the one who's going to be protecting." He said to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry, they won't find out I promise." He said

Rukia smiled a bit. "Heh, don't make promises you can't keep Ichigo," She leaned her head on his chin. "What if they do find out?"

Ichigo's grip tightened on Rukia. It was as if he was going to lose Rukia for real.

"If they do…" He hesitated. "Then I'll kill every bastard who dare try to take you away from me."

Rukia's face saddens a bit. _'I was afraid he was going to say that.' _She knew Ichigo would do everything in his power to protect her. After all it's in his nature; he can't help but protect the one he loves. But she didn't want to see more bloodshed; she didn't want to see Ichigo hurt and most of all she didn't want to see him die. 

"Promise me something Rukia," Rukia turned her head towards Ichigo to hear what he had to say. "Promise me, that you'll stay with me and never leave me." 

"Ichigo, you know I can't make that sort of promise."

"Why not!" He said with a bit of rage. "I made a promise that I might not be able to keep but I still made that promise." Rukia looked away some more but Ichigo took her chin and turned head around to look into her eyes.

"So could you make me a promise too?" Those eyes, they always made her vulnerable. 

She sighed a bit. "Alright, I promise." Ichigo smiled at this and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Hopefully no one was watching.

* * *

"Oh boy Ichigo," a man from a distance spoke to himself. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He smirked and left through the dark alley. 

* * *

**Well i'll be working on the next chapter, but just to let you guys know, spring break is almost over for me so i might not be able to write for a while. But i'll try to post the next chapter b4 it ends. But plz guys review some more. PLZ!! thank you for reading.**


	7. A Mark?

_**Wow guys i'm loving the reviews. Thank you so much, its really encouraging. Ok this chapter i'm going to have to leave a WARNING for everyone who reads this because it maybe a bit mature but still in the Teen area. Well lets just say its a bit hot to read this.hehe. But I'll admit too some of the lines that rukia and ichigo r going to say may SUCK. but it's late and i'm too tired to think about them. So hope you enjoy, thx again and PLZ REVIEW.**_

* * *

****

_**Waiting for You**_

_**By lilaznbabe**_

**_

* * *

_**

'_Beep, beep, beep.' _Rukia's cell phone rang throughout the school fields; Ichigo himself could hear the beeping noise. Rukia looked towards Ichigo and Ichigo in turn looked at her and knew what she was thinking. They both ran towards the gate and left without a word to their friends.

"Is the Hollow close?" Ichigo ran beside Rukia who was keeping her focus on her phone.

"It's going to be here on this next turn." She pointed towards and alley and ran right in there before Ichigo. Both began to get into their shinigami form and quickly destroyed the Hollow before break was over.

It was a quick kill and they both went back into their bodies. Rukia was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her own and pulled her back.

"Where you going," he said, holding on to her waist and looking into her eyes. "We can go back to school later."

"Aren't you worried about the others?" She asked.

"Well, we'll just tell the Hollow was a bit tough for us and to everyone else, we'll just make up something."

"Sounds good enough," She pulled herself into his lips and gave him a passionate kiss that he's been dying for. Ichigo closed his eyes and began kissing like there was no tomorrow. The kiss first became passionate then intense. They both suddenly lost control of themselves. Ichigo pushed Rukia against the wall and started sucking on her lips to gain more access inside her mouth. This made Rukia give out a soft moan. His hand roamed up and down her sides and Rukia's hands were ruffling Ichigo's hair from the pleasure she was receiving. Every touch he made excited her and his kiss was driving her wild. His lips lowered down to her cheek and stayed at her neck. He kissed it, sucked it and gave her a bite, like he a vampire. This sort of satisfaction made Rukia's eyes roll back and moan even louder. His hands ran up her skirt and then…

'_Ding, ding' the_ school bell rings and interrupt their intimate moment. Ichigo went away from her neck and placed his head on Rukia's, breathing heavily along with Rukia. He couldn't help but feel satisfied with the look of bliss that she was making.

"Do you want to stop here?" He asked.

Rukia gave one big in hale to stop her mad breathing and gave him kiss.

"I don't want to but," She gave him another kiss. "We have to go back."

Ichigo smiled and took her hand and walked off to school.

* * *

They barely made it back in time before the next class started; luckily the teacher comes in late.

The class was chit chatting when they got back Rukia and Ichigo sat themselves down in their desk and didn't speak to one another. Orhime walked over to Rukia while the guys made their way to Ichigo.

"IIIICHIGO," Keigo tried to give his best friend a hug but he ended up being bashed in the head by his fist. Keigo was on the floor crying. "Ichigo, you're so cruel." Chad moved a bit close to Ichigo to talk to him in private. "You and Rukia took a while to get back here, was the battle that intense?" Ichigo started blushing and became a bit nervous. Oh yeah, it was really intense alright, but not the Hollow. Ichigo made a nervous smile. "Oh yeah, it was really intense," he said and looked over towards Rukia and she looked right back at him with a smirk. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"Kuichki-san," Orihime made her way toward Rukia's desk. "You and Kurosaki-kun took so long to get back here, I'm just wondering if you're ok." Rukia smiled at her, happy to have such a friend to worry about her. "Is there anything you need me to heal?" She asked. "Oh no thank you Orihime," "The Hollow was no trouble at all." She said. "Eh?" she screamed a bit and pointed towards Rukia's neck. "What's that on your neck, it looks like a bruise?" Rukia had a look of worry on her face and held the area she was pointing at and also the area Ichigo was really putting his actual encounter on. This made Rukia blush a bit for she knew what they were really doing that kept them away for so long. Orihime took out a mini mirror from her bag and gave it to Rukia to look in. Rukia took a look into the mirror and found a big, dark mark on her neck.

"That Hollow must have done a lot of damage to your neck," If only Orihime had a clue what it really was though. "Here let me heal it." She said placing her hand near Rukia's neck. But Rukia stopped her before she could do anything else. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary." She blushed a bit more. "The 'Hollow' didn't hurt me that much, besides we can have you healing me in front of the whole class."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Rukia smiled at her friend. "Positive" She said.

* * *

(After School)

Ichigo came home, greeted his family and ran straight towards his bedroom. Once he got in he found Rukia sneaking in through his window. He pulled her down and towards his bed and sat her down. He started kissing her again and got on top of her. She was getting into the moment and kissed him with every fiber of her being. Ichigo slowly moved down to her neck and then Wham.

"What the hell was that for? " He asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for this." She yelled, pulling her hair away to show him the mark he gave her.

"Nee-san," Kon ran towards Rukia and gave her a hug. He saw Rukia's neck and looked angrily towards Ichigo. "You bastard, you hurt my dear nee-san." Kon was suddenly bashed down on to the floor by none other than Rukia. "Shut it Kon."

Ichigo took a look at her neck and started to blush.

"N-no one saw that right?" Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah you idiot I showed it off to the whole class."

"Don't worry only Orihime saw it and she thinks the Hollow did this to me."

Ichigo made a weird and confused look on his face.

"So she thinks the Hollow gave you that hicky?" This made Rukia really ticked.

"No idiot she thinks this 'hicky' is an injury made by the hollow."

Ichigo sighed in relief and sat next to Rukia holding her show she could calm down.

"Ok, maybe I messed up and moved a bit too fast." He said leaning his head on hers.

"Heh, a bit you were about to go 4th base if you ask me." She smirked.

"What, you kept encouraging me to do." He argued. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"You never know Ichigo," she smirked even more. "Maybe that wasn't so pleasurable for me." She said with a mischievous look.

Kon broke out laughing. "Ha, Ichigo you're that bad with women?"

This made Ichigo really mad and he took Kon and kicked him right out the window.

After that he went right back to Rukia.

"So what we did in the alley was nothing?" He said as he was getting closer to her.

"Nope, nothing." She said, looking into his eyes. His hands moved between her sides.

"Then what can I do to change that." He rubbed his nose against her neck. Rukia was pleased and pulled his head for another kiss. After about 2 minutes of kissing she stopped.

"I think it's best if we slowed down."

Ichigo sighed with disappointment. "Alright, we'll slow down."

Ichigo knew that Rukia was right, if he was to go any farther, he would have lost all control, but if only he knew that Rukia would also lose control if they kept going.

**Wow, teenagers going wild, well in Ichigo's case that is. Hehe. Man they almost got caught too. That would have sucked if they did. So do you think that they should take their relationship to the next level? PLZ REVIEW! thx for reading.**


	8. A Date

**OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY! Forgive me everyone i haven't been updating, its just that schools has been busy because well the years is almost ending. But just to let you guys know, i'll be posting chapters every Friday and maybe saturday. Thank you so much for your reviews. ok so i just want to let you guys kno that the next couple of chapters are going to be about Ichigo and Rukia dating and building a relationship. But idk if should write a lemon or not, i don't think i even can. Well if anyone can, u mind helping me and i mean a really good one too.lol WATS love without the sex haha i'm jk! Well hope you like this chapter plz review and i'll be sure to update real soon.**

* * *

**Waiting for You**

**By lilaznbabe**

* * *

It's a weekend and Ichigo and Rukia are free to do whatever they please, as long as no one was watching.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be going out?" Rukia was standing outside Ichigo's house, watching him leave as she was talking to him.

"Don't worry we're just going to the park." "But the park is a _public_ area for people to enjoy, what if our friends are there or worse what if they catch us."

"So what if they see us, it wouldn't matter we're just hanging out at the park."

They were slowly walking side by side to the park.

"Yeah, we're _hanging out_ and kissing each other, nothing out of the ordinary." Ichigo stopped walking and held her sides, looking straight into her eyes to reassure her.

"Look I won't let them find out about us, you know I wouldn't want something like that to happen."

What Ichigo was saying didn't help out at all; all it did was made her feel less confidant of what he was saying. She turned her head towards the ground so that his eyes won't make her so concede defeat. But Ichigo quickly grabbed her chin and turn her head towards his face again.

"I Promise, don't I make that clear every night?" Before she could reply he planted a kiss on her soft lips that easily took her breath away. "Don't worry; I'll check if anyone's watching before a plant another one on you." Rukia just rolled her eyes and pulled him along with her as they walk to the park.

* * *

Once they arrived, it was no surprise that the place was packed, after all it is a weekend and the Sakura trees never looked more beautiful. Ichigo pulled her deep within the trees to keep the peoples' sites away from them. They sat under a huge Sakura Tree and watched the petals gracefully fall to the ground. Rukia smiled at the view she was seeing, almost as beautiful as her brother's bankai. Ichigo's best view though was only the person sitting right next to him. She was such a beautiful site in his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her, not even for a moment.

"It's so beautiful hear,"

"Not as beautiful as the site I'm looking at right now."

She turned towards him realizing that he was looking at her the whole time. That made Rukia smile and blush. _'Damn she's so beautiful' _Rukia got on her knees and gave Ichigo a kiss. Then she sat back down and rested her head on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo felt comfortable and rested his head on Rukia's head, enjoying the quiet and relaxing moment they had together.

Rukia thought of something funny and started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I'm just thinking," She raised her head up from his shoulder and sat up. "When we first met, we hated each other." Ichigo looked confused. "So, what's you point?" Rukia came a bit irritated of his stupidity. "I just never thought we would be together like this." She felt embarrassed for saying something so stupid and turned her head towards the ground. But then she felt a hand on her chin, moving her back towards Ichigo's face. "Idiot, hating you was how I grew to love you." He gave her a long and romantic kiss. Rukia was just melting from this sensation she was feeling. But it soon ended; Ichigo then got up and left. Rukia was a bit confused and disappointed. But then found him coming back with her favorite type of ice cream, strawberry. Ichigo sat himself back in his old spot and started feeding Rukia. Rukia giggled, feeling a bit awkward from what he was doing. But that feeling changed when she took the spoon from his hands and took a big scoop to feed him. But instead of feeding him she spread it across his nose. Then she quickly ran off before Ichigo could react. He ran right after her, as Rukia was running from tree to tree, using them as a fort between her and Ichigo.

Rukia ran further into the trees and tried hiding herself. But she felt someone jump from behind her and tackled her down to the ground. "Got you" Ichigo was on top of her holding her hands above her head. "Took you long enough," She laughed underneath him but changed her laughing into a seductive smirk. "So what are you going to do to me?" Ichigo smirked and moved his head down to her neck and started rubbing his nose. The feeling of his nose rubbing against her neck made her tingle inside and she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His head slowly moved towards her cheek to her ears and he breath made her more exhilarated. "Whatever you want me to do." With that said he started kissing Rukia, bringing back that explosion they always had when they brought their lips together. His hands traveled up and down her body and Rukia never felt so satisfied. Ichigo bit her bottom lip and started sucking on it. Rukia's hands started it playing and pulling Ichigo's hair, encouraging him to do more.

_

* * *

_

_Beep beep. (Hollow alert) _

* * *

**_haha cliffhanger, sorry guys i'll post the next chapter really soon and don't worry the drama will be back but right now i want the couple to be happy. So yea i'll update soon but until then KEEP REVIEWING thank you!_**


	9. A Day Well Spent

**Hey guys here's the next chapter i hope you like it cuz' i'm really liking the feed back so... PLZ Review some more!!**

* * *

**Waiting for you**

It didn't take long for Ichigo and Rukia to end their fight with the Hollow. As long as they fight side by side they're invisible. Later that day, the two secretive couple continued on their private date. They walked around the park and wound up at mini-shops and stores. Ichigo then thought about it for a minute and pulled Rukia in one of the shops filled with women and men clothes.

"Ichigo," Rukia almost tripped from his little yank into the shop. "What the hell, what are we doing in here for?"

"We're in here cause I'm sick and tired of you wearing my sister's clothes." Rukia glared towards him and pouted while she looked the other way. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at her reaction; it was just too damn cute. He took her hand and made her turn to face him. "Come on, since we are dating now I want you at least look your age." Ichigo thought for a second. "Hmm, maybe I took you in the wrong store." Rukia figured out what that comment meant and punched him in the arm hard. "Ow, dammit." He yelled.

* * *

Rukia constantly went in and out of the dressing room wearing different outfits for Ichigo to see. She came out looking classy, punkish, preppy and street. He had to admit she looked gorgeous in everything she had on her body. But to him the best thing that she wore was a very mini-skirt, it showed all the beautiful features of her small, silk skin legs, plus the heels made a bigger improvement as well, he didn't have to bend so much to kiss her.

They finally left the shop with a closet full of clothes for Rukia and a couple of outfits for Ichigo as well. The sun was about to set as they walked past the other shops. Ichigo stopped at one particular store that caught his eyes and went inside pulling Rukia in as well.

"What is this place?" Rukia was walking slowly around the store curious and amazed at the odd looking machines. "It's an electronic store, most human like to use some of these things for entertainment." "oh you mean like the radio and T.V?" "Yeah" Ichigo walked towards the IPod section and Rukia followed along. "Don't you have one of those already, why buy another one?" "Its not for me idiot," He said as he picked up a very light and silvery blue IPod. It almost matched the color of her eyes. "It's for you." Rukia was astonished. "Me, for what, I don't even know how to use that thing." "Yeah but you listen to mine enough so I think you'll do fine with it, besides I'm tired of you hogging my IPod, can't even listen to some damn music." They went over to the computers and Ichigo was searching for some songs to put in for her. Rukia looked at the screen and saw him type in "songs for Rukia". Rukia smiled and Ichigo smiled as well while searching for music. Most of the songs Ichigo had put in were love songs and she also noticed that they all related to her, him or their relationship in general. "Oh, this is a perfect song for you," Rukia looked at the file he clicked on and read "Just the Girl?" Rukia read out loud. "Yep, every time I hear that song, it reminds me of what a bitch you are." That earned a slap upside the head. "Let me hear it." Ichigo played the song and watched as her reactions slowly changed as she listens to the words. Her face expressions grew from furious, mellow, funny and then loving. "I love it!" "I knew you would, so any songs you want me to put on before I pay?" She started blushing as she thought about the song she would always listens to on the radio. This kind song explained her feelings for him perfectly, and put in plain words how and what Ichigo does to her. "There is one song, but I forgot what it's called, I always listen to it on your radio." "Well gee that's about over a million songs to think of, do you remember how it goes?" Rukia rubbed her chin and thought about the song. "I think it went… And I hate that I love you so…" Rukia sang quietly but beautifully. Ichigo was lost in thought when heard her sing and only one line. It was like he was put into a trance that only Rukia could break. "Um… Ichigo?" Ichigo shook his head bringing him back down to earth. "Um… yeah that song is called Hate that I love You." Ichigo looked back at the screen and typed in the song, he smiled. "You know that's one of my favorite songs." "You know why though?" Rukia shook her head 'no' and waited for his answer. "That song makes me think about you and what you do to me in here. " He placed his heart and faced the bright screen once again, blushing. Rukia moved right behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while she whispered in his ear. "Same here" She snuggled her head on his shoulders while he kept uploading music onto her IPod.

* * *

As they almost reached their house, Ichigo took Rukia's bags and watched her climb up the window from his bedroom. He slowly walked into his home, hoping that everyone's asleep, but sadly that was too much to ask for in his family.

"MY SON!" His father tackled him to the ground. "Where have you been all day my son; checking out some girls, huh?" He said as he got up. "What the fuck, hell no."  
"Why do you always think that I'm a low life pervert like you?" "Because son you have a players gene inside of you and it came from you old man right here." He pronounced loudly. "Oh great we have a pervert for a father, we are so lucky." Karin said sarcastically as she walked into the room along with Yuzu. Yuzu ran towards her brother to help him pick up the bags. "Oh my gosh," Yuzu yelled happily. "Ichi-ni is this for me." She held out one of Rukia's shirt, not to mention that it was his favorite shirt that she wore. It was tight enough to show some of her curves and it revealed her shoulders a lot as well. "Uh, sorry sis, it's not for you." Yuzu looked down a bit disappointed. "Then who is it for?" Isshin yelled as he swiped it away from Yuzu, checking out the fabric. "None, of your business old man" Ichigo swiped it from his hand and left to his room. Isshin watched his son walk up stairs until he heard a door slamming shut. '_I hope he's not planning to wear it.'_

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo brought up some melted chocolate and strawberries in a bowl and carried it up to his room. Once he made to his empty room, he went towards the window and climbed onto the roof to meet Rukia. "Hey I got the-""Chocolate!!" Kon jumped for the bowl but Ichigo knocked him down and went to sit next to Rukia, who was wrapped up in a blanket and in her PJ's. Rukia really didn't care much for the chocolate but she loved the strawberries. She took one and dipped it in the chocolate and placed it near Ichigo's mouth. "Wanna strawberry, strawberry?" She giggled and Ichigo just smirked, getting used to the insults. "Heh, sure thing, midget." Ichigo opened his mouth engulfed the fruit into his mouth. But before Rukia can even pull her hand back, Ichigo took her hand and started sucking on her fingers to get some of the chocolate off her hands. Rukia just smirked at what he was doing. "You know chocolate taste so much better when it's you." Ichigo smirked and started kissing Rukia on the lips.

* * *

"Ahhh! Ichigo you foul person." Kon interrupted their romantic moment. "How dare you do sick things and harass my nee-san." Ichigo didn't say anything but got very annoyed and grabbed Kon by the head and threw him off the roof landing on none other than Isshin himself. Kon looked at Isshin who was looking at a perfect view of his son lying on the roof with his love, kissing her under the stars like they're were running out of time. "Um, Isshin I can explain." Kon started freaking out. "Don't worry Kon, I won't tell if you won't." Kon nodded and looked back at the two love birds in the night. "Oh boy, son you're gonna go through some a great deal of battles for this one, don't you ever lose her." He said as he walked into the house from watching his son kiss Rukia.

**Wow that is so romantic.lol ok i hope you guys enjoy this chapter cuz drama is coming by really soon. And i would also like to add... I got the idea "IPod gift" from my ex-bf because back wen we were going out he got me my 1st IPod and put some romantic songs in them for me to hear. So Yea Plz keep review and i'll keep writting thx! **


	10. The Wait is Over final

_omg i know its been a while since i've updated so sorry sorry sorry! lol i've been so caught up with school finals, talent shows and work that i didn't have the time or energy to write anything and plus i wasn't in the mood. and if i'm not in the mood than my writtings going to suck the whole chapter will suck n i don't think any of you guys want that right? Well i hope you like this chapter because it's going to start a new beginning for our favorite couple and new challenges to face. Well i hope you guys enjoy and i hope i haven't lost any of my readers. Again Sorry but since its summer i'll be sure to have time to write more._

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**By lilaznbabe**

* * *

"So where are we going today?" Rukia asked. She was dressed in a small white sun dress with tiny straps that were tied around her thin neck. She couldn't understand why the hell she was wearing it 5 A.M in the morning, the sun wasn't even up.

"Don't worry about it; you'll see when we get there." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Ichigo and Rukia are walking side by side on their second date and God only knows what Ichigo has planned for her. They were heading towards a bus stop and all of a sudden a bus appeared right when they arrived.

"Strawberry," she said so soft and sweetly. "Where the hell are we going?" Her sweet character changed all of a sudden.

"What did I say about that name, and sorry I can't tell you where we are going because it's suppose to be a surprise, idiot."

That did it, that small comment that little insult made Rukia's temper go off the chart and Ichigo has earned a hard slap upside the head.

"OW!" He yelled. "What the hell, what kind of girlfriend slaps her boyfriend?"

"Ha, what kind of boyfriend disrespects his girlfriend and insults her by calling her an 'idiot'?" Rukia started her way up the steps onto the bus and made one last comment. "And what kind of man whines over being slapped, suck it up!"

Ichigo went on after her with a really scary look. _"Remind me again why do even put up with her?" _Ichigo said in his head and he walked up after.

It amazes him how he can put up with her, it amazes him that how he can tolerate with the arguing, fighting and smacking. But what astounded him the most was just her in general. Every fight, every argument, makes him love her more and more. That was probably why he was so attracted to her so much. He made his way towards the seat next to Rukia and dropped himself down with a grouchy "humph"

After hours of driving, Ichigo felt something fall onto his shoulder. He jerked his head to find Rukia falling fast asleep. He shifted a bit so that he had his arm wrapped around her to keep her warm and to make her feel more comfortable. A moment like this really makes him want to be with Rukia more and more. He would never want to lose her not for the world. _'You don't know how special you are to me' _that was his biggest fear of all, losing her, the one special glow in his life since his mother. If Soul Society ever took her away he would be sure to kill anyone who stands in his way.

He rested his head on to hers, holding her tightly with his arms and drifting off to sleep with her.

* * *

The bus finally made a stop and once Rukia got out, the first thing she saw was a beautiful, glittering ocean. Rukia's face lit up in amazement and Ichigo thought it was priceless. The sun was reflecting the sea, making it gleam and the breeze outside was so cool and soft, it fell like every gentle wind was 

kissing her bare skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in the atmosphere she was in. She felt 2 hands on her waist and familiar soft lips touching her bare skin.

"You like it?"

Rukia smiled and turned her head towards Ichigo's "Yeah, You actually did good." She kissed him on the lips thanking putting Ichigo in more bliss than she was.

The beach was practically empty; only 2 or 4 people were out playing in the sun. Ichigo took Rukia's hand and dragged her down the hill, to the soft sand. The sun's ray was so warm and air was wonderful. Ichigo pulled her away again and into a dark cave leading to god knows what.

"Ichigo, where are we going now?" She fumbled alongside Ichigo, not able to see a thing except for a small little light from the wall. From under a big rock she could hear something that sounded like a waterfall. Ichigo pushed what looked like a big boulder aside, a bright light shined brightly, blinding her eyes. She used her arm to shield her eyes. She soon dropped her arms to find this huge place surrounded by waterfall on every wall, falling into this pool below.

"Oh my god, what is this place." Rukia couldn't even describe how beautiful the place Ichigo brought her to was, it looked like paradise.

"Like it" He stood beside her. "I use to go to the beach a lot when I was a kid and I came across this place. This is my special place when I come to the beach."

"So why are you showing it to me?"

"Why wouldn't I" Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo started to take his shirt off showing his toned abs that Rukia loved so much. Rukia couldn't help but stare and smirk at this lovely site.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

Ichigo went to his pants and slipped it off, leaving his boxers left on.

"I'm gonna go take a swim," After he explained himself, he ran towards the edge of the cliff and plunged himself into the water below.

He rose back to the surface to catch his breath.

"Jump in"

"You're crazy, I'm not going to go swim without a swim suit."

"What ever, I know it's because you're too chicken to jump in."

Before Ichigo knew it, Rukia was falling from above in her underwear. 'Splash.'

"There, happy?" She said once she surfaced.

Ichigo answered by smiling and pulling her from the waist, towards him; they made out for about 5 minutes, licking off the salted water on their mouths. After that they just relaxed in the pool. Rukia lied flat on her back, floating on the water, relaxed. Ichigo took this opportunity to have a little fun and slowly swam towards her. He put his hands under back and helped over around the water. This only made Rukia even more relaxed. Then Ichigo pulled her down under water, startling Rukia. Once they were deep under the water, Ichigo swam away knowing that what he did will have consequences. Rukia swam after him and held on to him as if she was trying to tackle him. Once she had a hold on Ichigo, Ichigo gave her a kiss. Suddenly losing breathy they swam back up to the surface. Rukia made her way to a huge bolder that's being splashed on from the waterfall above. Ichigo soon joined after her and kissed her.

* * *

(7 Hours later)

After the beach they decided to go home and call it a day. The bus dropped them off at the park and they continued their way home by walking. The day was perfect; everything was so peaceful and quiet until. Beep Beep Rukia pulled out her phone and gave Ichigo a concern look.

"Its Grand fisher" But before Ichigo could respond they flashed stepped a part from the attack.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Grand fisher appeared before them. "Look time no see did you miss me?"

Ichigo got out of his body right away, including Rukia.

"You bastard, it's a good thing you showed yourself, because now I can kill you for sure." Ichigo began to attack and Rukia waited for the right moment to assist Ichigo. Ichigo swung his sword back and forth trying to slice up the killer of his mother. But unfortunately, Grand fisher also gained some strength over the year. Grand fisher took a chance and assaulted Ichigo while he's open. That lucky attack gave Ichigo a big open gash across his chest and the attacks became constant. It went from cuts to scars to wounds that won't be able to heal for weeks. Rukia couldn't bare this site and was about to jump in and assist Ichigo.

"Wait Rukia" She hesitated and was very confused to why he made her stop. "Let me fight him on my own." Then she understood what was going on, Ichigo planned to finish grand fisher on his own, even if it meant losing his own life this very night. But Rukia wouldn't allow it, she couldn't. His death would be the end of the world to her and the rain will continue falling for her because Ichigo won't be there to stop it from falling. Everything looked like a replay of Kaien's death. Ichigo was filled with rage and was seeking a chance to kill the killer who slaughtered his beloved mother, just as Kaien was seeking a chance to kill the hollow who murdered his wife.

Rukia knew exactly how it was going to end and she couldn't take a chance to let time repeat itself, no way in hell was she going to lose the man she loved again. She knew she had to stay back after all it's for the swordsman's honor. But in Rukia's case, it's all for the ego's honor and Rukia won't stand on the side and watch, she refuses.

"You idiot, don't you dare tell me to stand back and watch you get your ass kicked. Don't make me stand on the sidelines and make me go through this pain again, Ichigo "Rukia broke down crying her eye balls out. Ichigo had a stupid look on his face because he knew what she meant and he couldn't believe how ignorant he was to tell Rukia to stay back.

Rukia pulled out her sword and froze Grand fisher and Ichigo took this chance to break him up with his sword. Finally that demon is dead and Ichigo was able to have a clear conscious. He gave as smirk towards Rukia and she gave him a smile back. She was so relieved that he was ok. But then he collapsed and almost passed out from the many attacks Ichigo got from Grand fisher.

"Ichigo, Ichigo," Rukia ran towards Ichigo and caught him before he hit the ground completely.

Ichigo opened his eyes a bit and smirked.

"I finally beat him Rukia, thank you." Rukia smiled and helped him up so they could continue on their way home.

* * *

(In Ichigo's room)

Ichigo sat on his bed, in pain, facing Rukia who is really pissed off. Ichigo just kept a smirk on his face, he defeated Grand fisher, avenged his mother's death and also, that face Rukia was making was just too damn adorable.

Rukia was tending Ichigo's wound as much as she could. Unfortunately her healing powers were not as good as Orhime's so after healing all the small scars, she had to tend the big gash across his chest by stitching it up.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Rukia continued stitching Ichigo's chest with a pissed off look and tone. Ichigo made a little snicker at Rukia's comment which pissed her off even more. She took the little needle and rammed it hard in his chest stinging Ichigo pretty badly. "Ow, ok I get it I won't do that again." Rukia still had a pissed of look but continued stitching.

"There finished, I know my healing is not as good as Inoue's but you're going to have to deal with it." Ichigo smiled and took Rukia's hand, "Actually I would settle for your healing than her's anytime." Rukia smiled as he kissed her hand. "Besides no one heals me hear well than you do." Ichigo placed her hand over his chest where his heart was located. Rukia moved her position on the bed and sat on Ichigo's lap this time. "Now that was the corniest thing I ever heard." She laughed a bit and Ichigo felt a bit of pain in his chest again. Rukia took a look at it, placing her hands on his chest, tracing ever stitch she made. Rukia became so mesmerized with his stitch she forgot what she was even doing.

Rukia's touches made Ichigo tingle inside, making him shiver with every touch. He was breathing heavy and couldn't control himself any longer. He took her hand away and pinned her down to the bed. Rukia was in shock for a minute but was soon eased after Ichigo began kissing her all over. He kissed her lips, cheeks, neck and chest, Rukia was in total bliss and it was driving her wild making her gasp for some air. 

Rukia took his hand on her thigh; this made Ichigo a bit surprised and stops to wonder what Rukia was doing.

"What happen to 'taking it slow' huh?" Ichigo smirked at her while rubbing her thigh smoothly.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face near his. "I think we've waited long enough." Rukia started to kissing Ichigo again, pulling back down so that he can continue what he was doing earlier.

That night was the night where the two lovers finally shared a blissful night together moaning each others' names, pleasuring each other till dawn.

* * *

(Kon's Point of view)

Kon is sitting outside the door crying while listening to the whole crazy sounds they were making in the room. _"Nee-sama was is that evil bastard doing to you?" _Kon wondered.

* * *

(Ichigo's dad's Point of View)

Silently crying tears of joy in his room, listening to everything that's happening, _"Finally my son, you're a man." _He got out of bed and dialed a very old friend of his.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The man said on the phone.

"I know I know but this can't wait."

The man became more curious and excited to hear what his friend was talking about.

"Well spill it" "It seems that our little soul reaper has finally became a man if you know what I mean."

"Oh really, that really is big new you do realize what this means right."

"YES GRANDCHILDREN!"

"No not exactly, the bad one."

"I understand their situation after all Masaki and I went though it the same."

"Yes but the difference is she's a Kuchiki, he's gonna be facing tougher battles than you ever have."

"I know that but I know my son and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Soul Society won't be happy I think it's high time you gave him 'the talk'."

"I'll be sure to do that, good night …. Kisuke."

* * *

_Yay finally finished... i'm gonna make a whole new series that's gonna follow after this one i'm not sure wat's it gonna be called but i'll let you know. Also a new ichiruki fanfic i'm thinking about doing but a bit different... well I hope you guys enjoyed this and plz as always R&R._


End file.
